Dark Divinity
by Rini Zoro
Summary: YYHYGO crossover! The YYH and YGO gang fight in the next Dark Tournament! But when they meet a team that abuses a female member will they try and help her?I'm updating ASAP! sorry i was gonePlease R&R!
1. Enter the Shadows

Catorgory: Anime/ YuYuHakusho  
  
Genre: Angest/Drama/Action  
  
Title: Dark Divinity  
  
Summery: YYH/YGO crossover! The YYH and YGO gang fight in the next Dark   
  
Tournament! But when they meet a team that abuses a female member will they try and   
  
help her? The first 2 reveiwers gets a character in the fic! Please R&R!  
  
Rating: R to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or YGO  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( In the Demon World )  
  
In a small building by the edge of a vast woods a candle dimmed and   
  
danced slightly. The wind whispered through every crack and every tree. At a   
  
table in the main room of the building sat some demons.   
  
  
  
One was a fire demon named Hiro. Hiro had spiked, flaming red hair and   
  
narrow yellow eyes. He wore a pair of flaming red fighting pants, no shoes or   
  
shirt, and a red stone on a brown cord around his slender neck. Hiro had a   
  
red fire gem that was a perfect circle on his forehead and a thick 2 inch snake   
  
fang as an earring.  
  
Next to Hiro was a water demoness, Aya. Aya was atleast 800 years of   
  
age. Maybe older. She looked around her early 30's. Aya had sand colored hair   
  
with water colored streakes. Her eyes were a deep calm ocean blue. Aya had a   
  
neo greenish blue gem on her forehead. Aya wore a long blue tunic like dress   
  
with leather sandels. A seashell bracelet on her right wrist, a pearl necklace,   
  
and t pair of dazziling seashell earrings.  
  
On Aya's other side sat Yuji, the ice demon, younger twin brother of   
  
Touya the Ice Master. Yuji had Touya's eyes only they were teal. Yuji's hair   
  
was spiked up and it was white with tealish blue tips. Yuji had a teal gem on   
  
his forehead. Yuji wore a pair of tealish blue training pants, ninja shoes, and   
  
a black tanktop.  
  
On Yuji's other side sat Konu. Konu was a fox demon. He had long black   
  
hair and sharp fox like gold eyes. Konu had a pair of black fox ears and a   
  
fox tail and had a gold gem on his forehead. His claws shaper then any other's   
  
in the Raizen ruled area of the Demon World. Konu had a gold, small, hoop   
  
earring. Konu wore an outfit some what the same of Youko Kurama's. Only it was   
  
black.  
  
The last person at the table was Rini, Daughter of the the demon   
  
ruler, Raizen. Rini had short, pale pink hair that went alittle above her neck.   
  
Rini's eyes were cloudy and a pale lightning blue. She was almost all the way   
  
blind, but could see barely. Rini was a cat demon. Her ears looked like Jin the   
  
Wind Master's. Rini had a pair of lightning blue crsytals as earrings. She also   
  
had a lightning blue cresent moon necklace then shone like silver. Rini's   
  
tain was thin, but very, very long. It was white with purpleish pink tiger   
  
stripes and a messy end. Rini had a black gem on her forehead. Rini wore a black   
  
strapless tank top thatshowed much of her belly. She wore a pair of very, very,   
  
baggy black shorts that stopped 2 inches below her knees. She also had a thick   
  
black belt, black, heavey boots, fingerless black glove, and a large amount of   
  
bruises and cuts. After Raizen died, Rini was abused by her team. Beaten day   
  
and night.  
  
Everyone knew that if Yusuke hadn't been choosen heir to Raizen's   
  
throne, then Rini would have. Rini was abit odd. Her skills were weak, but when   
  
she was angered, they were great enough to take down anyone. Or anything.  
  
Aya looked around, boredly. " So when's the next Dark Tournament Hiro?   
  
" Said Yuji with a cold tone. " In 5 months. The winners of the last one.   
  
Will they be there? " Asked Aya. " Yes, and so will, I do believe, Yuji's brother   
  
is fighting with them. " Yuji gave a small grin as he leaned on his hand. "   
  
Touya. This'll be fun. " Hiro was silent, so was Konu. Rini eyes appeared to be   
  
looking at the ground.  
  
( In the Human World )  
  
" Man this game is hard! " " No it really isn't Kuwabara. " Kuwabara   
  
grabbed his head and looked at the cards in his hand. He was playing Duel   
  
Monsters against his fellow classmate Yugi. Yugi's older brother, Yami muttered   
  
something to Kuwabara. Kuwabara thought for a moment and played a card. Yugi   
  
narrowed his eyes. " Yami, you helped him! " Yugi threw a book at his brothers   
  
head. Luckily, it was a small student guide. Yusuke walked in at the time, along   
  
with Kurama, Hiei, Marik, and Malik. Kurama and Marik raised an eyebrow. Malik   
  
and Hiei rolled their eyes at the " immature children ".  
  
Soon the new teacher, Mr. Yamagata, stepped in. Mr. Yamagata was kind   
  
and gave everyone a fair chance. He never gave long lectures, but he did give   
  
easy tests and made sure everyone passed with at least a C+ or higher. In   
  
class everyone was reading. Yusuke, like always, difted to sleep.  
  
Moments past and a young girl appeared, along with Raizen. The girl   
  
appeared to be a 3 year old verson of Rini, and she could see. " But your dead.   
  
" Stammered Yusuke looking at Raizen. Raizen didn't reply. The young Rini,   
  
hwoever did look at Yusuke. Her eyes became cloudy and bruises and cuts appeared   
  
on her body. " Help me. " Said Rini. Suddely Yusuke jerked awake. He had been   
  
dreaming. But Raizen and Rini face appeared in his mind for the rest of the   
  
day.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
///////////  
  
Please Reveiw and tell me what you think. I want atleast 3 reveiws to   
  
continue. The first 2 reveiwers will get a character in the fic!  
  
Ja! For now. 


	2. Lost in Darkness

Chapter 2 of Dark Divinity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or YGO  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
(Human World)  
  
  
  
"God my head hurts." Were Yusuke Urameshi's first thoughts of the   
  
following day, Saturday. Like any other Saturday Yusuke would meet up with Hiei,   
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Yugi, Yami, and the girls.   
  
Except Keiko and Te'a. Yusuke grimaced of the thought of those two. Keiko had   
  
ditched him for Noah Kaiba, sating Yusuke was too cruel. Ha! And Te'a, well she   
  
was just ... yuck! Yusuke changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white   
  
t-shirt. "Just another day." He thought stepping out the door.  
  
At the mall everyone was already there. Yusuke smiled at them. Kurama   
  
wore the same old light blue jeans and long sleeve, thin, brownish red shirt.   
  
Kuwabara wore the same old dark blue jeans and white shirt, along with a blue   
  
jacket. Hiei wore his baggy yellow t-shirt and black boy shorts, and so on.   
  
Yusuke nodded at his friends.   
  
While they walked in the mall a hand gasped Yusuke's shoulder. "What   
  
the-?" Yusuke spun around to see a teen-aged Koenma. "Hiya!" Said the over grown   
  
toddler. "What do you want?" Koenma narrowed his eyes. "I have a job for   
  
you." Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke looked down. "I'm sorry Koenma, but we're   
  
not Spirit Detectives anymore. Remember?" Said Kurama. "I see. Well, then, I   
  
guess Earth can be over taken then by demons. No skin of me. No sirree." Said   
  
Koenma walked away at a noticablely slow rate. "Wait. What is the job? Just   
  
for curiosity." Said Hiei. Koenma grinned to himself. "There will be a   
  
tournament in 3 months. Another Dark Tournament. Winner decides the fate of the Demon   
  
and Human Releam." Kurama looked abit, shocked. As did everyone else. "I think   
  
you should fight, well thats what I think anyway." Piped Yugi. "No. We won't   
  
fight. I'm sorry Koenma." A fist hit Yusuke's head, hard. "Listen up boy! Your   
  
one of the three rulers of Makai you will fight!" Snapped the scratchy voice   
  
of an old woman. That old woman just happened to be Genkai. "Listen Grandma-"   
  
"You listen! If you want the worlds to be gone and everyone you love dead then   
  
walk away like the scared child you are!" Yusuke stared into Genkai's narrowed   
  
eyes for awhile.  
  
( In the Demon World )  
  
Rini sat in a large oak tree and listened to the training battle going   
  
on below. Aya and Konu fought with true will. Honor. Being a water demoness,   
  
Aya was hard to attack. And if anyone managed to attack her it would be hard   
  
to make a mark, or even make her flinch. Konu on the other hand was fast. His   
  
punches whispered secrets to the wind.  
  
Aya's sand and water hair flowed with her wave like movements. Konu   
  
growled and extended his claws. "Tidal Wave!" Cried Aya. Everything went dark   
  
and cold. Aya's gem glowed brightly as a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and   
  
threw Konu against a tree. Aya giggled behind her slender hand. Hiro and Yuji   
  
watched as Konu got up. His gold eye met Aya's and they were locked. Daring   
  
each other to make the next move. Rini felt their movements and wished she could   
  
do that at will. Hiro looked up the tree. His orange eyes narrowed. "Maybe I   
  
should test her skills. After all we need her strong for this tournament. Rini   
  
is heir to something only some dared to dream about having for their own.   
  
Even if we lost, if that human Yusuke was killed Rini could have her place, and   
  
we'd have ours." Hiro grinned. To him, Rini was a tool.  
  
After Aya kicked Konu's ass Hiro looked up the tree again. "Rini!"   
  
Rini looked down to where her voice had been called. "Come on. Lets have a   
  
practice battle!" Rini unwillingly nodded and jumped down, landing with grace.   
  
Yuji's cold eyes met Rini's cloudy ones. "Show us what you can do Princess." Said   
  
Yuji, putting a strong hurtful tone behind the word "princess."  
  
Rini faced Hiro's direction. Her crystals blew with the wind. Today   
  
Rini had a bandanna on her head. Strands of pink hair flew with the crystals.   
  
Hiro grinned. Both fighters took their stances. "Fight start!" Cried Aya in a   
  
tone mocking Juri's. After all Aya hated Juri, a lot.   
  
Rini launched towards Hiro and disappeared. Grinning, Hiro punch   
  
behind him, punching not air, but Rini. "He'll have to do better. I'm used to   
  
this." Thought Rini. Rini jumped on her feet and focused. She heard Hiro's feet   
  
slightly press the ground. "Good thing about wet soil Hiro." Rini grinned.   
  
"Whenever someone runs on it, you can always hear it!" Rini clamped her two index   
  
fingers together and a ball of lightning appeared. "Lightning Cannon!" Rini shot   
  
the lightning at Hiro. Hiro hit a tree then smiled. "I see you've began to do   
  
better, Rini."  
  
( Three Months Later: In the Demon World )  
  
"It's time to do what I swore I would never do again." Sighed Yusuke.   
  
Hiei let out a "hn". "Good luck." Said Yugi. "We'll be watching so don't do   
  
anything I wouldn't do." Said Joey. "Right like we'd really embarrass ourselves.   
  
Right guys!?" Cried Kuwabara. Hiei looked at Yusuke and Kurama and the three   
  
almost started laughing. "Wait, we need another member you guys!" Said Yusuke.   
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, I've got a friend, you could say, thats willing to fight   
  
with us. Her name is Kate."  
  
At the island, Bloody Isle, everyone boarded off the rusted up green   
  
boat. "This place sucks." Said Shizeru lighting a cigarette. Botan nodded. As   
  
they walked to the white hotel a growl caught Kurama's attention. "Hello Kate."   
  
He said with a wiry smile. A tall demoness, a Rare kitsune to be exact, with   
  
long silver hair in a ponytail, deadly blue eyes, and a fox tail looked at   
  
them all. Her eyes seemed locked on Yusuke. The kitsune wore a pair of black   
  
training pants, a black shirt, and a black leather wrist band. "You must be Kate,   
  
and by your looks your a Rare Kitsune. No?" Kate nodded at Hiei's statement.   
  
"Wow, thats a lot of weapons ya got there." Said Kuwabara with a trembled   
  
voice. Kate didn't reply.  
  
"That kitsune, she's hot. No what am I thinking? I'm thinking about   
  
Kate, that what I'm thinking, I think." Yusuke shook his thoughts around. Kate's   
  
ears twitched. Then she turned the other way and looked at something. The   
  
rest of Team Urameshi followed her suit. "We were being followed. Come on, we   
  
have somewhere to be do we not?" Snapped Kate as she walked down the hall.   
  
In a big dining room slash meeting room place everyone was seated.   
  
There were 8 teams. Team Urameshi, Team Hajio, Team Jubei, Team Chimpu, Team   
  
Rutyu, Team Herla, Team Noku, and last but not least Hiro's team, Team Chi. Team   
  
Urameshi was sitting across Team Chi. Kurama couldn't help but notice one   
  
member from Team Chi, giving Touya, who was on Team Noku, a cold glare. The boy   
  
looked like Touya alot. It was Yuji. Yuji gave his brother cold glares. Touya   
  
only grinned in a sweet but icy way. Jin grinned in a goofy way, of course.   
  
Kurama looked at Team Chi. ""Chi?" That stands for blood." Thought Kurama. Kurama's   
  
eyes met Rini's. "She's blind!" Rini smiled. "She must be different from her   
  
team." The words of the host of this years Dark Tournament, Orca Notti a half   
  
wolf, half water demon, drowned in Kurama's ears. Kurama noticed the cuts and   
  
bruises on Rini. They were only on her.  
  
Yusuke wandered what had caught Kurama's attention. He to looked at   
  
Rini and gasped lightly. "Its her! The girl that was in my dream with Raizen!"   
  
Later that night, the night before the first match of the Bloody Isle,   
  
Dark Tournament, Kurama got up for a walk. He changed into his youko fom and   
  
walked around. The salty air blew Youko's silver strands. "Kurama, your   
  
troubled." "Yes Youko, I am. I sensed pain and fear in a member of Team Chi today. I   
  
fear for this blind young cat youki." "Blind you say? Did she have a gem on   
  
her forehead?" "All of Team Chi did." "Listen Kurama, when I was free I raided   
  
Lord Raizen's palace while he was away. Raizen had a daughter you know. The   
  
child was blind at age 7, and she had a black gem embedded in her forehead."   
  
Kurama gasped within Youko. That girl could be Raizen's daughter! But unknown   
  
them them, she was. Youko continued to walk until a girl ran smack damp into   
  
him. Youko opened an eye and looked at the girl who had fallen. Rini. "You ok?"   
  
Rini looked up. "Its you. Raizen's daughter!"   
  
There was a pause. Rini focused on Youko, before she could say a word   
  
Konu and Yuji came up and grabbed her. Konu smacked Rini's face. His claws   
  
extended at the moment. "Stop!" Konu stopped his hand in midair. Rini whimpered.   
  
"Abusing a teammate. A woman at that matter. Your sick!" Konu grinned. Yuji   
  
held his head high. "I guess the kindness went to my brother. To bad eh?" Yuji's   
  
eyes and gem glowed and Rini froze in place. Like a statue. "See you in the   
  
ring. Youko Kurama. Bye." Yuji walked away with Konu who carried Rini. "Youko!"   
  
Youko turned around and he turned into Kurama. His red hair blew slightly.   
  
"Yes Kate?" "We need to be well rested. Remember our team fights tomorrow."   
  
Kate's voice was cold but somewhat sweet. Kurama nodded. He decided to keep Team   
  
Chi's little secret for awhile longer.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
////////////  
  
There's chappie 2! Hope ya'll liked it! I worked hard on it! Next up Team   
  
Urameshi vs Team Chimpu! Please Review! It'd make me happy! 


	3. Untrue Divinity

From: NICKENSEM@cs.com  
  
To: SilverDreams225@comcast.net  
  
Subject: Chapter 3 of Dark Divinity (can you post it pwease?)  
  
Date: Saturday, April 10, 2004 5:15 PM  
  
Chapter 3 of Dark Divinity  
  
Disclaimer: I no own YYH or YGO  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
////////////  
  
( Demon World )  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Demons of all kinds! I welcome you to the Dark   
  
Tournament! I'm your host Koto along with Juri! Lets take you to the referee,   
  
Kimiko!"  
  
"Hiya folks! I won't keep you waiting. In case of an emergency-"   
  
Kimiko continued talking for a moment. She was a wolf demon. Kimiko had long black   
  
hair, tannish brown skin, a white tube top and a long pink skirt. Not to   
  
mention black wolf ears and a tail. "And now today's first match will be the all to   
  
familiar Team Urameshi! Against the oh so awesome, Team Chimpu!" The crowd   
  
cheered loudly. Team Urameshi came out. "Worthless demons." Scolded Kate.  
  
Suddenly a cold air swayed in the air. Everyone was silent. A boy came   
  
out he had spiky silver hair and blue eyes. A white line went across his   
  
face. He was followed by a red haired girl with elf ears and a fang poking out of   
  
her mouth. Following her was a blonde haired demoness with orange eyes and   
  
three horns. Next was a tall female samurai demoness with long brownish red hair   
  
and blue eyes. Last there was a dragon goddess with long flaming red hair with   
  
silver locks framing her face. Her eyes were an icy blue with silver   
  
outlines.  
  
"Woah." Choked Kuwabara. "Ok people lets introduce our teams!" Cried   
  
Kimiko. : On Team Urameshi we have Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kate!   
  
And on Team Chimpu we have Jet, Sumi, Rikka, Kunoichi, and Missy Lee!"  
  
Kurama figured it out. Jet was the male. Sumi was the hyper red head,   
  
Rikka was the blonde, Kunoichi was the samurai, and Missy Lee was the long red   
  
head with silver locks framing her face. "Is it me or does that Sumi girl   
  
remind you of Jin?" Yusuke nodded. "Not another hyper baka." Groaned Hiei.  
  
"Ok first fight will be," Kimiko paused. "Kate vs Sumi!" Sumi jumped   
  
up and grinned. "Good luck to ya Sumi!" Said Rikka. "Yes, may this fight help   
  
us gain victory." Said Kunoichi with a bow of respect towards her teammate.   
  
Grinning Jin-like, Sumi bounced into the ring. Kate sighed. "This won't be   
  
long."  
  
"Ok fighters! Go!" Cried Kimiko moving aside. Sumi grinned and placed   
  
her fore and middle fingers in an alined triangle. Then wind gathered up and   
  
lifted her. "Get ready foxy, cause I won't let Jet-kun down!" Kate grinned andr   
  
and ran towards Sumi. Smiling Sumi flew up but Kate was far to clever. Kate   
  
jumped up and punched Sumi to the ground. The wind caught the playful red head   
  
and shot her back up. "Coward baka!" Cried Kate. Sumi stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Go Sumi-san!" Cried Rikka.   
  
"Do you think Sumi has a chance of winning Missy Lee-sama?" Asked   
  
Kunoichi to the Dragon Goddess. There was a pause, then a smile formed on Missy   
  
Lee's red lips. "Sumi can win. But she will not. Sumi is not wise enough yet.   
  
Kate's wisdom supasses hers.", Missy Lee chuckled. "Sumi is just like her   
  
cousin, Jin the Wind Master. Both Masters of Wind, both airheads." Jet watched the   
  
fight. His cold eyes watching and knowing every move of each fighter. Being the   
  
only male on Team Chimpu, he thought of himself wiser. But he was surrounded   
  
by nothingness. No one on Team Chimpu knew about Jet. They just knew that one   
  
day he gathered 15 of Makai's best fighters and choose only 4.  
  
Kate growled and grinned. Sumi flew do. "Hurricane of Chang!" Cried   
  
Sumi. Chang, was the first wind master of all time. "No so fast!" Cried Kate.   
  
The crowd watched with glee.   
  
"Oi Jin, ya cousin, well she be a fine lookin' Sheila if I do say so   
  
myself!" Cried Chuu who swayed of drunkenness. "Chuu, didn't we tell you not to   
  
get drunk?" Stated Touya. "I'm not drunk lad. Just abit-" Chuu fell over,   
  
snoring rather loudly. Rinku shook his head. Jin however laughed then watched the   
  
fight.  
  
Kate summoned a Death Tree. Sumi froze with fear. She wasn't dumb. One   
  
move and that tree would go WHAM! Eat her up! "Oi I do hate evil demon eatin'   
  
trees! More which when the tree be wantin' ta eat me!" Cried Sumi. Kimiko was   
  
frozen with fear. "This is so not in the job description!" Thought Kimiko.   
  
"Give up and you'll live." "Master what should I be doin'?" Stammered Sumi   
  
glancing at Jet. Rikka's orange eyes widened. "Jet-kun, what should she do!?" Rikka   
  
shook Jet. No reply. Jet was in a trance. "Missy Lee-sama! What is Sumi to   
  
do?" Kunoichi asked, her blue eyes intense. "Life is worth more then anything   
  
else." Stated Missy Lee calmy. Rikka looked at the dragon goddess. "Sumi give   
  
up! You can't get killed now!" Sumi nodded.  
  
"Well its official! One point for Team Urameshi!" Cried Koto. "Next   
  
time lets see some blood!" Cried one demon fan. Kimiko looked around. "Ok folks!   
  
Next match is between Kuwabara and Rikka!" "Yay!" Cried Rikka jumping up and   
  
down. Rikka ran into the ring. "What aww man I gotta fight a girl." Groaned   
  
Kuwabara. "Its not right." "Come on! Cheer up Mr. Grumpy face! This'll be fun!"   
  
Cried Rikka clapping her hands. She really was an eyesore. In a good way. She   
  
was tall and thin, with curves. Her hair hung neatly to her waist. She had   
  
pointy elf ears that were longer and thinner then Jin or Sumi's. Her eyes were an   
  
amber orange and she wore a white long sleeveless shirt and a pair of white   
  
fighting pants with matching shoes. Plus she had three horns on her head.  
  
"Good luck." Said Yusuke. "He'll need it." Muttered Hiei. Missy lee's   
  
eyes widened. "This human is strong. But no matter. The forces around me say   
  
Rikka's power will guide us to victory." Missy Lee's eyes landed on Sumi who   
  
was in a shocked state. "Sumi, go see your cousin." Sumi nodded and got up.   
  
"Will she be all right Missy Lee-sama?" Asked Kunoichi. Missy Lee nodded. Kunoichi   
  
was very loyal to Missy Lee. Kunoichi was like a bodyguard. And a friend.  
  
In the ring Rikka was giggling. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. Rikka was   
  
annoying in more then a few ways. "Fight start!" Cried Kimiko running to where   
  
Juri and Koto were. Rikka grinned and formed a triangle with her hands, She   
  
placed her hands to her chest and was surrounded by an amber light. Rikka   
  
tilted her head back, the forward and snapped her eyes opens. At that seconds her   
  
horns grew larger and sharper. Her teeth grew into large fangs, her nails into   
  
6 inch claws, her eyes into narrow slits. Kuwabara shook with fear. "Oh crap!   
  
She's freaky!" Thought Kuwbaka, I mean Kuwabara. "What the-?" Cried Yusuke. "A   
  
werewolf." Yusuke looked at Hiei. "I've figured it all out. Rikka is an elf   
  
turned werewolf." "But doesn't she need a full moon?" Asked Yusuke. "No, Rikka   
  
can transform at will. Its her power. Her gift. Kuwabara will have to be   
  
careful. Or else he'll cost us the match."  
  
Kuwabara shook. Rikka grinned. "Ready foolish human?" Kuwabara drew   
  
his spirit sword. Rikka ran towards him and attacked his legs. Kuwabara jumped   
  
but so did Rikka and in a flash, Kuwabara's shirt was ripped and a thin ribbon   
  
of blood on his chest. "Aren't we fast?" Mocked Rikka. "Monster!" Kuwabara   
  
charged at Rikka who sweatdropped as Kuwabara fell on his face. Kimiko's eye   
  
twitch. Kurama shook his head. As did Kate. Hiei put the back of his hand to his   
  
mouth to keep from laughing, but Yusuke started laughing. "Dude." Said Rikka   
  
sweatdropping. She narrowed her eyes and stepped on his back. "Men like you are   
  
always falling for me." Rikka sniggered. Rikka glared and looked at Kimiko.   
  
"Start counting!" Rikka barked. "Right, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4,"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
////////////  
  
Will Kuwabara get up before Kimiko finishes counting? And who exactly is Jet?   
  
And whats his purpose. Find out in Chapter 4! Keep reviewing! It makes Chibi   
  
Rini Zoro and Chibi Chip and Chibi Sumi happy!  
  
Ja Ne till next!  
  
This is Rini Zoro saying later! 


End file.
